


Между Уайнандом и Райаном

by Woogie



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Guro, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: АУ, где Сучонг и Тененбаум не работали сразу над Джеком, как в каноне, а сперва опробовали свои взращивания и промывание мозгов на других детях.





	Между Уайнандом и Райаном

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Combat 2019 для команды WTF Bioshock 2019

Запах ещё долго стоит у Джека в носу. Скребёт ноздри изнутри, растекается мерзким привкусом во рту, скапливается тяжёлым комом в глотке и норовит вывернуть наизнанку желудок. Сложно понять, что вызывает такую реакцию — сам запах или примесь едкой вони от гнили и разложения.

Джек помнит его с детства — сложно забыть, когда детство было совсем ещё недавно. Одновременно что-то химическое, резкое, как спирт, и вязко-горькое, вызывающее отторжение на уровне подсознания. После этого запаха всегда шли уколы, липкие присоски на теле и прикосновения ледяных пальцев доктора Тененбаум.

А потом — боль в мышцах по всему телу, немеющие пальцы, вместо языка — неповоротливая масса, заполоняющая собой рот, и белый, зернистый шум в голове.

Собственный свитер давно пропах потом и кровью, а на локтях и швах наверняка уже прорастает плесень. Но даже ему не перебить эту въедающуюся в воспоминания смесь. 

Запах доносится от чего-то лежащего на полу возле койки. От чего-то небольшого, бесформенного и рефлексивно подёргивающегося, словно дикобраз утыканного проводами и тянущимися трубочками выжатых капельниц. Джек видит скрючившееся создание, отдалённо похожее на человека, сипло хрипящее и вскрикивающее. 

— Вот ведь какая штука, — рация в кармане скрежещет голосом Фонтейна, — я говорил двум уродам убить эту тварь. Но видимо, твоей подружке слишком нравится издеваться над людьми. 

Джек не может пошевелиться. Запах зажимает ему нос и рот одной рукой, а второй надавливает на горло. 

— Джек, знакомься — это Джек. Джек, будь так любезен, будь хорошим мальчиком и помаши братику. 

Создание смотрит на Джека выпученными глазами, и тяжело моргает каждым глазом по одиночке, сгоняя из уголков глаз плёнку застывшей водянистой влаги и желтоватый гной, а после, дрожа всем телом, медленно поднимает вверх маленький отросток. 

Кровь щекотно оттекает от кончиков пальцев руки, стремительным потоком возвращается обратно, до предела раскаляет ладони, затем пальцы — и выстреливает в чудовище огнём. 

Тишина наступает не сразу. Шипит лопающаяся обугленная кожа, шипит сворачивающаяся кровь, шипит рация, в которой заливисто хохочет Фрэнк Фонтейн. 

В тишине Джек наконец делает глубокий вдох, стараясь вдохнуть столько, сколько позволят лёгкие. И тут же думает, что лучше всё же дышать ртом, а не носом — запах тлеющей плоти мгновенно оседает в гортани. 

Джек чувствует боль в ладони от того, с какой силой сжимает разводной ключ. 

***

Тяжёлые, громоздкие двери Персефоны покрыты позолотой. Лёгкие с виду, они открываются с оглушительным лязгом засовов, протяжным воем петель и раскатистым хрустом ракушек и плесени. 

Золотая клетка, сгнившая внутри. С протекающими сопряжениями несущей конструкции, обшарпанными стенами и надтреснутыми окнами.

Тененбаум молчит последние несколько часов с того момента, как Джек проник в подводную тюрьму. Уже который раз он слышит короткие шуршания сигнала, смолкающие в следующую же секунду. Разок даже удаётся уловить прерывистый вздох. 

— Направляйся к девяносто четвёртой камере, — сдавленно говорит она наконец. И, судя по звуку, спешно выдыхает клуб дыма от сигареты. 

Джек чувствует этот запах дорогого, но некачественного табака на расстоянии. 

Умом он понимает, что чувствовал этот запах в коридоре лабораторий «Фонтейн Индастриз». Что именно эти сигареты курила доктор Тененбаум, именно ими пропах её халат. Их производил Восторг — лепил из того, что было в его распоряжении. 

Но где-то на подкорке всё ещё тлеют воспоминания о том, как пахнут самокрутки старика-отца. Скрип кресла-качалки, тепло солнца, сушащего кожу на лице, и горячий ветер. 

В какой-то момент струна банджо на коленях отца звонко рвётся, и здесь Джек перестаёт понимать, пахнет пряностями мамин пирог с мясом или опиум Сучонга, бегает он по залитому солнцем полю или гулко стучит башмаками по полам лаборатории.

Понимать, чья рука треплет его волосы.

Где-то здесь в небе гремит гром, от которого неестественно сильно болит голова, Джек ударяется грудью о пассажирское сиденье перед ним, и пытается хотя бы сделать вдох. Солёная вода нещадно щиплет глаза, забивается в нос, щекочет гортань.

Где-то здесь Джек узнаёт правду о своём происхождении. 

И где-то здесь он теряется в попытках понять, что из этого было правдой. 

Джек Уайнанд не должен здесь быть — он должен был выйти из аэропорта, плюхнуть сумку в багажник такси, снять номер в мотеле, выгладить как следует костюм и побриться перед завтрашним собеседованием. 

Джек Райан должен был вставить генетический ключ в систему управления Восторгом, отключить программу самоуничтожения, а после благополучно убиться о Большого Папочку. 

Лежать в собственной крови, слышать хруст своих костей, ощущать натяжение и лопание сухожилий и мышц, а финальным аккордом — длинную иглу в своей груди. 

Иглу, высасывающую АДАМ. Горячий сплав медленно, по капле покидает тело, которое разваливается без него, как мелкая, сыплющаяся галька без цемента. И даже плакать от боли не выходит — слёзы будто тоже текут вслед за булькающим, кипящим АДАМом вперемешку с густой кровью.

Уже не первый раз он чувствует это течение, отливы и наплывы неведомой силы, пропитывающие мышцы, как губку, и выжимающие досуха. То и дело у него перед глазами суетливо носились силуэты, причитающие «слишком много», «слишком мало», и «только посмейте его угробить». 

Джек видит перед глазами красную пульсирующую пелену. Словно смотрит на мир сквозь свежий бычий пузырь. 

Джек должен дойти до конца. Догнать и убить этого ублюдка. А после спасти тех, кого сумеет. 

— Их ещё трое, — говорит из рации Тененбаум. Словно выдавливает из себя эти слова. — Будь осторожен.

Джек молча заглушает рацию, завидев подозрительные тени в конце коридора, и кивает — будто бы сам себе. 

***

Ребёнок выглядит как кусок живой магмы. Огрубевшая чёрная кожа трескается по всему телу, накладываясь пластинами и скрывая под собой светящуюся горящую жидкость. Она циркулирует по телу с огромной скоростью, вспыхивая то в одном, то в другом месте, переливаясь опасным огнём. На срезах кожи видна граница между твёрдым слоем брони и красным мясом. 

Кажется, что парень уже давно не человек. По крайней мере, мышцы у него не похожи на человеческие — кое-где они идут буграми, где-то слой кожи неестественно тонок, словно от него оторвали кусок и перешили на другое место. Вместо сердца пульсирует сгусток АДАМа, вместо мышц — горячая живая плазма.

— Видишь ли, парниша, АДАМ делает человеческую кожу пластилином. Вот только с этим мальчонкой они переборщили, — тянет Фонтейн вкрадчиво. — Пацан просто перестал расти. 

Похоже, Фонтейн добрался до главного надзирательского пункта — теперь он уже говорил по громкой связи. Отдавался громким эхом в коридорах, звенел, отражаясь от стен, давил вибрацией звука на грудь.

Джек не сводит глаз с ребёнка и начинает готовить плазмид к бою. Электрошок — чтобы сначала задержать его и попробовать обезвредить. Воздух угрожающе потрескивает вокруг пальцев.

По подбородку мальчика течёт слюна и с тихим шипением испаряется на раскалённой коже, не успевая стечь на пол.

— Это заставило меня задуматься, парень. А ведь что бы я делал, будь ты не Джеком, а Джейн, а? 

Свод над ними угрожающе сыпется не то пылью и каменной крошкой, не то ржавчиной. Бой вполне может закончиться тем, что и Джека, и мальчика раздавит толщей воды.

— Хотя чего тут думать? Попросил бы мартышек в белых халатах заставить Джейн родить им ещё парочку подопытных. Вдруг и с тобой бы всё не выгорело?

— Ублюдок, — тихо шипит Тененбаум через рацию, пока по громкой связи Персефоны заливается смехом Фонтейн. 

— Дай угадаю, Тененбаум там рвёт и мечет? О, парень, Матушка Гусыня была первым человеком, кто предложил сажать маленьким девочкам в животы слизней, накачивать их до потери памяти и отправлять собирать АДАМ с трупов. Сделать из девки инкубатор было бы даже милосерднее, чем то, что она делала до этого. 

Рация уязвлённо молчит.

— Знаешь, я ведь трахался с ней, с этой Тененбаум. Конечно, я никогда бы не допустил, чтобы она забеременела от меня — да и думаю, она сама предохранялась. А сейчас думаю, вот была бы умора, обрюхать её кто-нибудь! 

Когда мальчик чуть приседает, слышится хруст, и Джек не уверен — хрустят его кости или надламывается корка кожи. И лишь в следующий момент он понимает: пацан хочет сделать рывок, берёт низкий старт.

— Убей, — командует по громкой связи Фонтейн, насмеявшись вдоволь. С громким взвизгиванием помех динамики наконец замолкают.

Джек слышит только звуки падающих с потолка капель воды и оглушительный шум бегущей по венам крови.

Джек не уверен, его это кровь так шумит, или кровь мальчика. 

Конечно, у паренька есть плазмид Телепорт. Удивительно, как он в своё время не вышел боком самому Фонтейну, а только отравлял жизнь местным полицейским, судя по их рапортам, сухим, как лежалый хлеб. 

«Задержан один, погибло при исполнении четверо», «задержан один, погибло при исполнении трое, включая тюремного охранника». 

Фонтейн словно оживший амулет на удачу. Одна из тех побрякушек с жутким неповторимым узором, которые так любят носить отчаявшиеся люди.

От удара в грудь сердце словно сминается, как жестяная банка. Джек падает на колени, чувствуя быстрые тумаки со всех сторон, наугад стреляет разрядом электричества и слышит страдальческие завывания откуда-то из-под свода. 

Попал.

Те, кто описывали людей с АДАМом в теле как глину, явно не употребляли его сами. Человек становится пластилиновым, легко гнущимся и сминаемым сосудом, а внутри него — обжигающий кипящий металл. Проделаешь дыру — мигом залатает, выплюнув немного крови на пол. 

Джек чувствует отлив и прилив АДАМа в груди всем телом.

Интересно, Эндрю Райан чувствовал приливы и отливы? 

Вой мальчика усиливается высоким сводом, катится эхом по этажу. Связки, усиленные АДАМом, не жалеют уши, изменяют голос. Дают ему металлические нотки и ржавую, сыплющуюся хрипотцу.

Джеку не очень хочется разговаривать после того, как он услышал свой изменённый АДАМом голос. Да и молчание кажется не самой плохой идеей.

Он наконец поднимается на ноги, ощущая предательское подрагивание коленей. Кожа на груди, подчиняясь его мыслям, утолщается, поднимаясь неровными буграми. Кажется, словно кто-то больно бьёт её изнутри, пытаясь пробить. 

Единственный способ поймать пацана — подпустить его ближе. А значит, нужно пережить ещё один подобный удар. 

Парень, кажется, больше не хочет к нему подходить, и в Джека летит сгусток жидкого огня, заставляя его нырнуть за несущую колонну. На свитер попадает пара отскочивших горящих капель, а самая крупная огненная клякса чудом минует штанины.

Теперь он пахнет ещё и жжёной тканью.

Камень мальчику не пробить, хоть он и очень старается и всякий раз разочарованно вскрикивает, наблюдая лишь осыпающуюся каменную крошку и идущий шипящими пузырями лак. Делает он это специально или же просто не может сдержаться — но Джек пытается определить его точку обстрела, лишь прижавшись всем телом к колонне, по амплитуде её дрожи. 

По телу пробегает щекотка, встают дыбом все волоски на теле. Джек заряжает новый удар Электрошока, в этот раз собираясь пустить его взрывной волной всем телом. 

Или хотя бы по дуге перед собой.

Конечно, это его не остановит. Мальчик ударится о стену напротив, с грохотом рухнет на пол, будет корчиться, кашляя кровью, что хлынет из носа и тут же свернётся заметной тёмной коркой на горячем лице. 

Но этого хватит, чтобы успеть подойти к нему и выстрелить. 

Джек выпускает ему в голову три пули, одновременно заряжаясь для нового плазмидного выстрела. Руки горят, по телу идёт зуд — ЕВА на исходе. Паренька даже не приковать к месту ледяным плазмидом — вмиг растопит, только зря переводить последние капли сил.

Две пули опасно рикошетят от плотной кожи, оставляя на ней пару незначительных трещин, но не раня, а одна угождает в светящийся жёлтым глаз. Тот брызжет кровью и выворачивается кровавой мякотью, но парень продолжает кричать. 

Джек делает глубокий вдох, затем выдох. Скопившаяся слюна непроизвольно соскакивает мелкими каплями с губ. 

После чего он повторно заряжает револьвер и выпускает всю обойму. 

Крик мальчика стоит у него в ушах ещё долго. 

Крик Джека Уайнанда.

Звенит, оседает в памяти, опадает затихающим эхом коридоров Персефоны.

Остаётся холодной липкой моросью в ушах. 

***

Свитер Джек не снимает. Если бы он мог, он бы лез не в душ, а в стиральную машину. 

Обвалялся бы в стиральном порошке, барахтался в мыльной воде и после выжал бы себя через цилиндры. А потом лежал бы на батарее, умиротворённо болтая ногами и воняя на всё помещение едкой стиральной химией. 

В тюремной душевой воняет затхлостью и разложением. И немного, чуть слышно пахнет мылом — странный аромат чего-то, похожего на мёд, едва ощутимый. Вдохнешь посильнее, принюхаешься — в нос ударяет запах обычного хозяйственного мыла. 

Джек взбивает на голове небольшую пенку, снимает её пальцем и быстрым движением мажет под носом. Чтобы перебивало всё остальное. 

Его прототипов — даже одна мысль об этом заставляет содрогнуться — осталось двое. И Джек изо всех сил надеется, что они не сумеют разнести стальную дверь, которая легко подчинилась его генетическому коду.

Волосы сбиты в копчёную паклю. Наверняка сейчас сложно сказать, что он светловолосый.

— У меня есть доступ к изображению с камер южного крыла и его планировка, — говорит Тененбаум через рацию. — Направляйся в главный корпус через него, я буду на связи.

Джек всё так же не отвечает. Переминается на мокром, скользком полу, чувствуя, как кафель холодит пятку через драный носок. Свитер тяжело давит на плечи, капает на пол бледно-розовыми каплями свежесмытой крови. 

Тененбаум словно пытается завязать диалог, но ей не за что зацепиться. Она ждёт, что Джек начнёт задавать наводящие вопросы, сорвётся с катушек, закричит. 

Джек вытягивает губы и щекочет мыльной пенкой кончик носа, продолжая пытаться расклеить кончики волос.

Джек не видит смысла злиться на неё — всё худшее, что могло случиться, уже случилось, и сейчас она пытается хоть как-то исправить положение. 

Спасти Маленьких Сестричек и Джека. 

Спасти себя от своих же терзаний и самоненависти. 

От обгрызенных ногтей, от слёз по ночам и дрожащих рук, приставляющих дуло револьвера к виску. 

— Понимаю: тебе, наверное, сейчас тяжело, — говорит она наконец после большой паузы.

Тут она права.

Вначале тяжело не было. Было горячо, было больно. Выкручивало, распирало, в груди горело и тянуло, мышцы кололо и жгло. Швыряло об стены, било железом, навылет пронизывало пулями.

Но тяжело не было. Тяжело стало именно сейчас.

Какая ирония — именно сейчас Джеку больше не кажется, что всё это он делает по собственной воле. 

«Будь любезен, убери склянки со стола. Но быть аккуратен, не перепутай», — говорит доктор Сучонг, и Джек выполняет то, о чём он просит. 

Он хочет помочь доктору, получить похвалу, да и, в конце концов, убрать заваленный стол, который его раздражает. И делает это не потому, что ему приказали с помощью кодовой фразы.

Сейчас Джек смотрит на мрачные коридоры Персефоны, на океан за стеклянными сводами, на тянущийся по полу след крови, и всерьёз задумывается, хочет ли он этого.

Где-то вдалеке испуганно кричит Маленькая Сестричка, угрожающе гудит Большой Папочка, слышны взрывы и выстрелы, и Джек идёт туда машинально. 

Идёт и думает о кровавом пулевом ранении плеча, о загрязнённой рваной ране на ноге и о левом боку, который красуется огромным пятном пузырящегося ожога, пропитавшего жидкостью свитер и прилипшего к нему намертво.

Впервые стало страшно Джеку тоже совсем недавно. 

А ещё пусто и холодно. АДАМ горячит тело только с подачей в организм порции ЕВЫ, сейчас же Джек чувствует, что внутри него словно холодный пластилин вперемешку с дерьмом. 

— Мне тяжело это говорить, но ты вышел первым удачным образцом, Джек, — продолжает доктор Тененбаум. — Остальные… скорее всего, будет милосерднее прекратить их страдания. 

Перед глазами снова всплывает существо из первой камеры, что даже не было похожим на человека. Джека бы тогда вырвало, но АДАМ подавил слабости организма.

— Конечно, я задумывалась над этим, но здесь встрял доктор Сучонг, — Тененбаум горько усмехается. — Забавно, не правда ли? Тот, кто первым предлагал убить что-либо, если оно не оправдало ожиданий… Он хотел продолжить эксперименты с контролем разума на этих бедолагах, пусть они и не развились должным образом физически, наплевав на их мучения…

Джек ожидает, когда до Тененбаум дойдёт зеркальность ситуации, но кажется, этого не происходит. 

Облезлые девчушки доктора Тененбаум не выглядят как здоровые счастливые дети. Бледные, с синими венами у глаз, с разваливающимися зубами и выпадающими волосами, немного заторможенные, они похожи на тех же зомби, которым был Джек. 

А может, они тоже впервые стоят перед осознанием того, что теперь приходится выбирать самим. 

Выбирать больной живот и вентиляционные трубы. 

Выбирать невкусную кашу на молоке и грязную куклу. 

Девочки хотят сладостей и ангелов, стискивают ноющие зубки и фантазируют изо всех сил, что у Джека за спиной есть светлые крылья, а камень на вкус сладкий.

Джеку кажется, словно крылья ему откусили и теперь проходятся наждачной бумагой по отросткам, превращая полые косточки и мышцы в красную кашицу.

Джеку кажется, что Тененбаум спасала бы девочек, даже если бы их было не вернуть. Пускай они бы смотрели в одну точку с текущей изо рта слюной, не просили бы пищи и воды и буквально разваливались на глазах, гния заживо. 

У Сучонга свои куклы, у неё — свои, а чужие — не их чёртова забота. Чужие куклы облезлые и страшные, чужие куклы не могут чувствовать и переживать, чужие куклы — это: «Ма-а-ам, он отломал моей Люси голову и спустил в унитаз!» 

Тененбаум спасает себя. И так уж вышло, что для этого нужно спасать других.

— Ты слышишь меня? — осекается она в рации, и Джек молча нажимает кнопку обратной связи, продолжая шуметь в ответ потоком воды в душе. Наконец он снимает с себя свитер — достаточно размок, чтобы попробовать отодрать его от ожога — и принимается бездумно скрести пятна мылом.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это единственный выход, — говорит Тененбаум. 

Джек фыркает и уже думает выключить звук рации обратно, но слышит из неё: «Прости меня». 

Конечно, он бы и так пришёл сюда. Через боль, через страх и через желание выйти в первое попавшееся окно и немедленно погибнуть под давлением воды. Через очередные ожоги, синяки и пулевые ранения.

Он выбрал это сам. Без кодовой фразы, без ниточек за спиной. 

— Прости меня, если только сможешь. И спасибо. 

ЕВА, найденная в медотсеке, холодит руку, проходится колючим морозом по всему телу, словно по венам пустили колотый лёд, и снова становится горячо. Джек щёлкает пальцами на руке, вызывая огонь, и терпеливо сушит свитер.

***

Эндрю Райан не даёт выбора. Столько красивых пламенных речей, но на деле почти каждый человек в Восторге выбирает между смертью и разбитым корытом.

Идея Райана заключается в том, чтобы человек выгрызал себе путь наверх, зарывал трупы в почву под ногами, утаптывая их и поднимаясь выше, и шёл по головам под аккомпанемент хруста шей. 

Чтобы поднялся один, сотня должна пасть. И десяток — умереть.

Эндрю Райан презирает тех, кто выбирает смерть. А громоздкий угрюмый комплекс Персефоны вместит всех тех, кто презирает Райана. 

Вместит, спрячет в надёжную коробку с толстыми непроницаемыми стенами и будет консервировать столько, сколько понадобится. Любого монстра, какого только сотворят плазмиды и ненависть к Райану.

Из-за стены тяжело гудит трель кита. Где-то совсем недалеко, буквально в пятидесяти ярдах. Кажется, Джек даже может чувствовать, как колеблется вода от его движений хвостом.

Кита Джек и впрямь видит, доходя до очередного прозрачного коридора, и невольно замирает, глядя на это чудо природы. В проходе много протечек, потемневшие полы залиты, там и тут звонко капает вода.

В этой звенящей тишине Джека радует любой звук, что заглушает шум собственной крови в ушах.

Будто слыша его мысли, динамики снова оживают, резко фонят и скрежещут, словно прокашливаясь. 

— Что, парень, теперь ты пляшешь под дудку Матушки Гусыни?

Если Тененбаум в рации можно заглушить, то с Фонтейном этот номер не проходит. Он говорит по громкой связи, звуковой волной сотрясая паутину на громкоговорителях, и эхом звенит под сводом.

— Ты ведь по факту просто променял одного командира на другого, не задумывался об этом?

В конце коридора Джек видит завал, находящийся в опасной близости к ненадёжной отсыревшей несущей конструкции. Толстая металлическая дверь вогнута вовнутрь, каменное обрамление стыка — исключительно декоративное — лежит бесформенной кучей посреди прохода. 

Джек старается максимально сосредоточиться, отвлечься от хриплого ехидного голоса, осторожно передвигая валуны с помощью Телекинеза, чтобы не задеть и без того опасно потрёпанные стенки. 

— Что ни выбирай, а всё идёт к одному — тобой помыкают все, кому не лень, а, пацан? Что бы ты ни выбирал, а в этом городе ты будешь только подчиняться. Райан, поди, и не думал о том, как сам же губит свою пресвятую идеологию. 

По виску течёт до опасного щекотная капелька пота. Джек стискивает зубы, которые тут же противно ноют в ответ. 

Кажется, будто Фонтейн говорит прямо у него в голове. 

Джек сделает всё, чтобы дальше он говорил в горящем котле — с Эндрю Райаном. Позаботится о том, чтобы в этот самый котёл его затолкать. 

— Ладно, пацан, я ж не сволочь какая-нибудь. Давай подсоблю, быстрее будет. 

В кармане неожиданно шипит рация, привычно взвизгивая помехами. 

— Осторожно! Там...

Оставшиеся каменные валуны стремительно летят в сторону Джека. 

Синяки будут потом, когда кончится ЕВА. Сейчас только на удивление приятная тяжесть и зуд в месте ударов. 

В открывшемся тёмном зале стоит рослый плечистый сплайсер, похожий на многих других, которых Джек успел повстречать на пути. Привычные взбухшие синие вены, красные кровавые проплешины на голове, гнойные наросты и сотрясающиеся в беззвучном смехе плечи. 

Незнакомец делает быстрое движение руками, и выстреливает из них сначала ледяным, затем огненным залпом. Но оба летят мимо Джека. 

И только тот успевает ощутить облегчение, как вспоминает, что за спиной у него — опасно выгнутая железная арка свода. 

Так быстро, как сейчас, Джек ещё никогда не бежал. За спиной слышится звон разбитого стекла и всплеск воды, но способность что-то слышать и ориентироваться в пространстве у Джека возвращается, только когда он со всех сил дёргает рычаг, закрывающий дверь. Вода, влетающая за ним, больно и холодно ударяет по лопаткам.

— С этим парнем всё бы и ничего, вот только Сучонг, будь он неладен, решил под конец попробовать на нём тот плазмид, что приводит людей в бешенство, чтобы был более боеспособен. В итоге стоило мне произнести фразу, как я получил по уху, а Сучонгу пацан вывихнул руку. Ох и визжал же он тогда… 

Голос в динамиках на секунду осекается и добавляет будто бы с внезапным смущением:

— В общем, если ты его убьёшь, я буду даже признателен.

Последние слова Джек не слышит — сплайсер кидается на него с громким рыком и валит на спину. Шипит сквозь зубы, брызжет слюной, вцепляется пальцами в лицо и шею. Джек в последний момент активирует утолщение кожи на щеке, но даже так чувствует, как его когти — ногтями это не назовёшь — продирают щёку насквозь. 

— Парень в итоге вышел абсолютно безумный, — невозмутимо продолжает по динамикам Фонтейн, — такой и голой жопой на ежа прыгнет. Сам понимаешь, тут нужно действовать тоньше.

Джек видит глаза мужчины. Налитые кровью, с увеличенными зрачками, за которыми едва видно цветную радужку, и словно мерцающие изнутри. 

Мысленно создавая броню на всей верхней половине туловища и молясь про себя, чтобы сплайсер не вдарил вплотную по нему пламенем, Джек хватает его одной рукой за шею. Притягивает за неё ближе, касается лбом лба, пристально смотрит в глаза. 

В какой-то момент боя ему не раз казалось, что он читает мысли мутантов или даже внушает их. Стоит попробовать. 

Сплайсер смотрит непонимающе, растерянно, словно вот-вот вырвется из хватки и оторвёт Джеку голову. Отводит взгляд, дёргается, пытается вырваться, бессильно царапает руку Джека на своей шее и наконец начинает слабеть. 

Борись.

Джек приподнимается на локте свободной руки, стараясь как можно тише зарядить плазмидный залп на случай неудачи. 

Борись. 

Джек может держать ослабшего бедолагу над землёй, но позволяет ему ухватить под ногами почву. Наросты на его голове опасно пульсируют, точно вот-вот лопнут. 

Наконец он медленно отпускает мутанта, лихорадочно соображая, успеет ли дотянуться до кобуры с оружием. 

Сплайсер плачет, жадно хватает ртом воздух, смотрит Джеку прямо в глаза. Всякий раз, как он делает вдох, звучит болезненный смешок. 

Джек уже было успокаивается и хочет вытянуть руку в сторону, ударить заряженным пламенем в стену, но тут его вновь сбивает с ног электрический заряд. 

В этом шуме, неоднородной мешанине звуков, Джек даже не заметил, как плясали потрескивающие разряды статического электричества около руки сплайсера. 

Джек видит трясущийся потолок. И слышит душераздирающий вопль. 

Кажется, он попал в него.

***

Глаза удаётся открыть лишь спустя… спустя…

У Джека всегда было сложно с пониманием времени, если это не ближайшие несколько секунд. 

Он даже не уверен, был ли он ещё неделю назад на залитой солнцем ферме, или бегал по холодной лаборатории. 

Игла в его груди напоминает ему, что кажется, это всё-таки была лаборатория. Улыбка Маленькой Сестрички напоминает улыбку веснушчатой девочки из соседней деревни. 

Маленькая Сестричка улыбается ему желтыми молочными зубками. Кажется, эту девчонку зовут Машей. 

Маша деловито шуршит подолом потрёпанного платьица по полу, топает босыми пятками по холодной каменной кладке и перегоняет АДАМ иглой из мёртвого сплайсера — очередного Джека Уайнанда — в Джека. 

Ему кажется, что его настолько переполняет кипящая жидкость, будто он вот-вот ей сблюёт — и потому лучше мягко отстранить девочку с иглой от себя. Та дует губки и достаёт из передника шприц с ЕВОЙ. Джек качает головой — так его точно вырвет.

— Ты весь грязный, мистер, — шепчет Маша.

Девчонка свободна. Нет больше светящихся глаз, нет Большого Папочки рядом, нет слизня в животе. 

Есть синяки и ссадины, тёмные мешки под глазами, чувство голода и холода. Есть одна кровать с клопами на четверых и мишка, под завязку набитый вшитыми в него шприцами.

Девчонка свободна, но продолжает вытягивать АДАМ из мертвеца, игнорируя омерзение и страх. Чтобы Джек смог сделать очередной вдох.

Джек разочарованно смотрит на свой свитер. Старые пятна покрылись новыми, а на груди красуются липкие плотные капли АДАМа.

Обидно.

С этим чувством Джек тоже пока только знакомится.

***

— Быстрее будет пойти напрямую, чем огибать по дуге через ряды камер, — говорит из рации Тененбаум куда более оживлённо, чем прежде. — Это был контрольный пункт. Множество турелей и охранных дронов, которые, кажется, не являются для тебя проблемой. 

Открывая дверь, Джек чувствует, как на него направляется каждый датчик движения в помещении.

Слишком много внимания. 

И как только Райан это выносил день за днём?

Рация снова шуршит сигналом с той стороны, но слов не слышно. Джек почти уверен, что Тененбаум привычно кусает губы.

Обычно это к плохим новостям. 

— Я немного слукавила, когда сказала, что ты был первым удачным прототипом, Джек, — медленно произносит она наконец. — Был ещё один, и вот его успех мы повторяли на тебе. 

Джек слышит звуки, похожие на поскрёбывание. Кажется, Тененбаум снова начинает царапать столешницу.

— И всё же я не уверена, что его можно спасти. Лучше стреляй на поражение, — говорит она, снова перебиваемая неясным шорохом.

Чужие и свои игрушки.

Джек слышит позади себя звук электрического разряда — удар плазмида в замок — и резко оборачивается. Дверь медленно открывается.

На секунду Джек думает, что перед ним стоит очередной сплайсер, но тот на удивление спокоен. Более того, у него не видно ни привычных опухолей и гнойников, ни деформации конечностей, ничего. Он не трясётся в истерическом хохоте, не вскрикивает невпопад и держится довольно спокойно. А в руке держит такой же револьвер, как и у самого Джека. 

— Ну что ж, вот вы и встретились. Давай, Джек, убей его. 

Фонтейн говорит им обоим. От осознания этого у Джека сами собой сжимаются руки в кулаки. 

Но он не успевает даже пошевелить рукой, даже раскрыть рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать — на второго Джека накидываются охочие до плоти дроны, и хором палят в одну точку все турели в помещении. Джек замечает, что не стреляет лишь турель, стоящая ровно за его спиной. 

Возможно, ледяная глыба и могла бы попытаться спасти идеальный прототип, но кажется, это бы все равно сильно ему не помогло. 

— Теперь понимаешь, почему нужен был именно ты? — говорит Тененбаум как будто бы с горечью. 

Динамики ненадолго вскрикивают и шипят. Кажется, Фонтейну сказать по этому поводу нечего. 

Джек не уверен, тянет и ноет в груди из-за недостатка ЕВЫ, или это сожаление.

***

Спрятать всю эту компанию в Персефоне было неплохой идеей — будь это скопище экспериментов в Восторге, они бы затопили его куда раньше, чем Фонтейн бы что-либо захватил. 

Из вентиляционной шахты достаётся шуршание Маленьких Сестричек, которые гулко выкрикивают ему слова поддержки и тут же переходят на шёпот — их задача сейчас спрятаться и нанести неожиданный удар. 

— Ну, вот ты и на месте, Райановский выблядок, — хрипит из динамиков голос Фонтейна. — Вот он я, малыш. Разберёмся, наконец, по-мужски.

Джек хрустит костяшками пальцев, разминает шею и встряхивает руками. Те отзываются притуплённой болью, изнутри покалывает и горит, словно в руках вскипятили содовую.

Он не Уайнанд. Уайнанды лежат бездыханными позади него. 

Он не Райан. Единственный Райан в этом городе лежит мёртвым в своём кабинете с проломленным клюшкой для гольфа черепом.

Его зовут Джек.

И Джек уверенно идёт вперёд, сжимая в руке холодный разводной ключ.


End file.
